CM:1-22
by jo.lewis.566
Summary: FBI Agent David Rossi goes to Prison to talk to Henry Grace and gets kidnapped and stuck in the middle of a Prison Riot! The team tries to save Dave before it is too late.


QUOTE:Vengeance and Retribution require a long time, it;s the rules (Charles Dickens)

INT. F.B.I HEADQUARTERS IN QUANTICO,VA B.A.U. BULLPEN

The clock Stuck 7:45 am, Penelope Garcia and Tara Lewis

walked off the elevator. Penelope headed towards the tech

room when J.J. Came out of Hotch's office.

PENELOPE GARCIA

Morning J.J.,what are you doing here earlier than usual?

Penelope Garcia- 38,bubbly,anxious and savvy with technology.

Jennifer Jarreau- 38,feisty,tough and understands people.

J.J.

Couldn't sleep, Pen! I came and looked at some files. We have a case, meeting in the conference room, 5 minutes.

GARCIA

Okey, dokey!

INT. B-A-U- BULLPEN/ A FEW DESKS

At the precise moment, David Rossi and Emily Prentiss were discussing duck hunting and animals.

David Rossi- 60,bearded,romantic and good listener.

Emily Prentiss- 38,tall,diplomat and leader.

ROSSI

I enjoy hunting,bird watching,fishing and sitting in my rowboat afterwards.

PRENTISS

Does Mudgie still enjoy hunting and fishing?

Just then, J.J. Called out"conference room in 2 minutes,guys! We got a case and it's bad one!.

ROSSI

Thanks J.J., we are coming! Actually Emily, Mudgie still enjoys both activities.

PRENTISS

I like looking at birds and other animals,but not hunting then-remember?

INT. CONFERENCE ROOM- 8 COMFY CHAIRS AROUND THE TABLE

All members of the elite B-A-U- team sat around the table while Garcia passed out manilla folders and a tablet.

GARCIA

Alright "Crime Stoppers!" I just sent you three gruesome pictures of dead women over the course of six years. Starting in 2008 and then every two years after that;these women were abducted,stabbed and left to die in a shallow grave.

SPENCER REID

Why were we called in now, Garcia? Didn't the local police arrest their man?

GARCIA

Well, boy wonder! You are only half correct! The police did arrest Arthur Jenkins, son of politician Gary Jenkins;two years ago. Unfortunately, he escaped after the prison bus he was in got involved in a minor accident on highway 25, last night. There were a group of prison workers out doing trash/litter pick-up along that highway when the accident happened. Jenkins is on foot and he already killed two guards and injured other inmates on board the bus.

ROSSI

What is the connection between the cold cases and these recent killings?

PRENTISS

I can answer that Dave! We believe that Jenkins was involved two other women's murders in Belgium, when he was traveling back in 2010.

GARCIA

If you look at your tablets, I just emailed you a photo of a woman. Beverly James was reported missing last night by her boyfriend. Ms. James lives near where the bus crashed into a tractor trailer.

TARA LEWIS

How do we even know if Jenkins has Ms. James?

PRENTISS

The Manassas Police Department got a call from Ms. James residence earlier this morning.

GARCIA

Ok, my sweets! Be safe! Please be careful and come back quickly!

Everyone nodded and for the 15 minutes, they all gathered around a map.

PRENTISS

Tara,J.J. , Stephen and Dave will go in one car while Spencer,Luke and myself go into the other car. We leave in ten minutes, it will take us about an hour to get there.

EXT. TEN MINUTES LATER, TWO BLACK SUV'S DROVE OUT OF QUANTICO VIRGINIA,NOT REALIZING THAT THEY WERE BEING WATCHED BY A SMALL MAN WITH BINOCULARS AND SITTING IN A BLUE CAR. BIG WHITE FARMHOUSE WITH BLACK SHINGLES ON 15 ACRES IN MANASSAS VIRGINIA.

EXT. TWO BLACK SUV'S RACE DOWN THE LONG GRAVEL DRIVEWAY. EMILY PRENTISS,LUKE ALVEZ AND SPENCER REID JUMP OUT OF ONE THE VEHICLES. DAVID ROSSI,JENNIFER JARREAU,STEPHEN WALKER AND TARA LEWIS GET QUICKLY OUT OF THE OTHER SUV. THE TWO TEAMS SEPARATE AND INTHE BACKGROUND, ONE CAN HEAR THE LOCAL POLICE CARS RUSHING DOWN THE PATH.

PRENTISS

Tara,Luke and Spencer-take the back. Dave,J.J., I will go through the front.

Everybody nodded and three minutes later, each team quietly entered the farmhouse. J.J.,Tara and Stephen head to the kitchen while Luke and Spencer go to the bedroom on the first floor. Dave and Emily pair off and notice the basement door ajar. Rossi walks quietly down the steps first,Emily follows.

ROSSI

FREEZE-F.B.I.! Put the gun down, Jenkins! This is the end!

JENKINS

No way! I'm not going back to prison! She's coming with me!

ROSSI

Alright, Arthur! I'm going to put my gun away!

PRENTISS

Rossi, are you insane?

ROSSI

I know what I'm doing,Emily! Arthur, I can tell that you are tired. How about an exchange,son? Me for here,I know you really don't want to hurt her. I am sorry about your mom!

JENKINS

You don't know anything about me, agent Rossi! All I want are for the demons and the voices to go away in my head!

Jenkins was waving the gun around and let his grip loosen upon the woman as Prentiss said to her " Get down, Beverly! " As the woman falls down to the ground, Rossi rushes Jenkins. The two men struggle until a shot rings out. David Rossi doesn't move and as Jenkins gets up; Stephen Walker shoots him point blank in the head. Tara and J.J. Rush to David's side while Spencer calls 911 for the ambulance.

J.J.

Officer down! Where's the ambulance?

After five minutes, Dave opens his eyes and groans.

ROSSI

Ow! Damn that idiot! My arm hurts like hell! He ruined one of my shirts!

J.J.

David, lay back down, you just got shot!

ROSSI

J.J., it's just a flesh wound,I'll live.

PRENTISS

Does anything else hurt,Dave? You are one lucky old guy!

ROSSI

Emily, don't start with me! It hurts to laugh and my arm kills! For the record, I am not that old!

LEWIS

The ambulance is here,Dave. Can you walk or do you need the gurney,Rossi?

ROSSI

Thanks,Tara. I can walk over to the ambulance. Emily, there is no way I am spending one night in that damn hospital! Remember- I have that special appointment, later this evening.

PRENTISS

I remember David but we still need to debrief back at the office. All of us would like to take you out to lunch for your "surprise" , you're not supposed to know about.

ROSSI

I also remember! Ok,ok; let's meet at the Italian cafe on River Avenue. I'll act surprised for everyone.

Prentiss nodded,told Jennifer to ride with Dave to the hospital.

INT. GEORGETOWN HOSPITAL EMERGENCY ROOM

15 minutes later,Prentiss,Lewis,Reid,Walker and Alvez walked through the E.R. Prentiss smiled when he recognized a familiar voice barking orders.

ROSSI

Thank goodness, Emily! Could you explain to this young woman that I don't need to stay overnight. I've got other important things to do and I don't like hospitals.

PRENTISS

Calm down,Dave. Nurse Wilson, let's compromise-shall we? Can you get the doctor, please?

Nurse Wilson stormed out and then returned with another young woman who was one of the E.R. Resident Doctors on call. Dr. Douglass was 5'6",36,blond hair,slim and all smiles.

What seems to be the problem,agent Rossi?

ROSSI

My issue Doc, is that I am a busy man and I don't have time to relax in this place. Just give me meds and I promise to get an appointment with my own doctor.

It is quite unorthodox but I agree with you, agent Rossi. As long as you promise to get the dressing changed for the next few days and take your medication for the pain.

PRENTISS

Thank you for your understanding, Dr. Douglas! We really appreciate that you bent the rules for us.

ROSSI

Thanks again,doctor! Take care of your other patients. (He kisses on the cheek)

INT. B-A-U- BULLPEN

20 minutes later,the team walked back into the bullpen. The clock struck 11:45 am and Prentiss made an announcement.

PRENTISS

Alright folks, I know we have had a long and stressful morning, but let's take an hour for a break. Rossi will order lunch from Zeppolini.

INT. DAVID ROSSI'S OFFICE ( 1 HOUR AND 20 MINUTES LATER)

ROSSI

Yes,warden-don't worry; I will be there right at 5:45 pm and get out quickly. No- I am not quite sure why Henry Grace wants to see me. Alright warden, goodbye and see you later.

Rossi sighs and hangs up the phone and wipes his brows when there is knock. (Knock-Knock)

ROSSI

Come in !

PRENTISS

Hey Dave,ready to call in the order for lunch because I'm hungry! How is the arm?

ROSSI

Yes! Just give me a second,Emily. The arm is hurting but dealing with the pain.

David looked at his computer and as he was going to shut it down, there was a beep. Rossi clicked on his email and saw the creepy message which read:

I CAN SEE YOU! ROSSI!

DON'T TURN AROUND BECAUSE I AM NOT THERE!

WE WILL MEET SOON!

Dave stared at the screen for a few minutes and shook his head. He didn't notice Emily walking and standing behind him.

PRENTISS

Who is sending this to you? Is this the first or have more come in and you've ignored them?

ROSSI

No, this is the first one that I am aware of. I have a gut feeling who I think it's from but I am not worried.

PRENTISS

Ok,Dave. If you want to talk and need help, just ask. Let's go and call for lunch!

Dave nodded and turned off the lights and closed his door.

INT. B-A-U- CONFERENCE ROOM

For the next hour or so,the team talked about what was happening with their families and friends. They all enjoyed a wonderful lunch paid in full from Dave. They did not mention the dreaded phrase" Happy Birthday!" Just before everyone was going to go their separate ways, Rossi stood up and Garcia whistled for everyone"s attention.

ROSSI

Thanks Garcia! I know that I have been a bit distant and quiet today but I wanted to say thank you for not mentioning my birthday. Maybe I would not mind a few hugs from everybody. I don't say it often but everyone in this room is very special to me. Have a great afternoon and the rest of the day. I will see everybody tomorrow. Thanks for understanding!

For the next ten minutes, David got wonderful hugs from the team and he smiled for the first time. After a few minutes, David rossi and Emily Prentiss share a ride down together in the elevator to the parking garage. The two friends never saw a blue Honda waiting a few rows over by Dave's car. 15 minutes later,Dave takes the main highway towards the prison, it would take him 2 hours. Something caught his eye and he turned onto a rest spot. David scrounged around for some "forensic" blue gloves in his car. After a few minutes, he looked at the white envelope that was propped on the seat next to him. Rossi carefully opened the contents out onto his lap. Dave saw the index card which had red letters on one side. The other side had his name: SSA DAVID ROSSI-FBI/BAU. He flipped the card over and read the words.

INDEX CARD

JUST A REMINDER, ROSSI! MAKE A GOOD CHOICE! LISTEN AND THEN DECIDE! YOUR LIFE WILL BE IN MY HANDS! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! SIGNED: H G

Rossi shook his head and slammed his fist onto the steering wheel. Dave looked at his watch, an hour to go and he was tired of these games. For the rest of the trip, he listened to another Sinatra CD. Finally, at 5:15 pm, David Rossi pulled into the prison where Henry Grace lived.

EXT. UNITED STATES PENITENTIARY-LEE COUNTY,VIRGINIA

GATE SECURITY MAN

Hello sir, can I see your driver's license and another ID;please?

ROSSI

Sure, here is my ID and Badge. I have been to this prison a few times over the years, Fred.

FRED

Yes, agent Rossi! Sorry about that,I think I was off when you visited last time. Her you go, your things. George will meet you at the 2nd door and get you inside.

ROSSI

Thanks, Fred! See you later! Won't be here too long!

Fred pushes a button and the gate opens up and David drives through. He finds a parking spot in Lot C and Row 10/Number 222. David takes out his briefcase and carries it to the door where another security guy is standing.

SECURITY MAN #2

Hi sir, you must be agent Rossi; Warden Stephenson is inside and waiting for you. My name is George Foster and I'm here to help you.

ROSSI

Thank you George. Let's get started, I'll follow you, then.

George presses a few buttons and Dave follows him inside while walking down some hallways. After 15 minutes, both men arrived at the warden's office on the first floor. (George knocks)

WARDEN STEPHENSON

Come on in! Ah, agent Rossi! I was beginning to wonder if you were going to show up at all.

ROSSI

I really have no clue as to why Henry Grace called me. I don't care whether he lives or dies in here. He is a real scumbag! The last time I was here was to meet Tommy Yates but I shot him a week ago, dead. He will not be harming my family or myself no more. Warden, I don't have a lot of time;can we get on with this meeting?

WARDEN STEPHENSON

This way agent Rossi, follow me.

Warden,Rossi and George walked down another hallway and got into an elevator which took them to the fifth floor. Ten minutes later, George took out his keys and opened the door. SSA David Rossi walked through the door and saw an older man in his late sixties shackled to the table. White hair pulled back in a pony tail,silver rimmed glasses and calming demeanor Henry Grace smiled at Rossi.

HENRY GRACE

Well, well the great legendary FBI man, himself- David Rossi! How have you been, Davey? Happy Birthday! How old are you now?

ROSSI

None of your business, Grace! Let's get this over with, what do you want; I have better things to do. Why did you ask me here, Henry? You were lucky once before but your luck is about to run out, scumbag!

GRACE

I don't think so,David! I know what happened to your friend and colleague Aaron Hotchner. Mr. Scratch confided in me while he was here!

ROSSI

You're lying Grace! You have no more deals!

GRACE

I thought that would get your attention, Rossi! Actually, you are wrong, Peter and I became fast friends within the last year or so before he and the other 12 prisoners escaped. He gave me names and information that I think you and the BAU would like. This information and my silence comes with demands and a new deal for my release.

ROSSI

Are you completely insane, Henry? You have no deals anymore or any bargaining chips left!

GRACE

You might want to rethink your way of thinking, David. The situation is about to change and you are smack in the middle of the chaos!

ROSSI

Why are you looking at the clock,Grace? What are you talking about? Just give me the information and I will be on my way.

GRACE

I don't think so, Agent Rossi!

With that, Grace nodded to George and he pulled out his gun and shot the warden in the head. Dave rushed out of his chair, to check for a pulse but nothing. As he turned around, he was met by a 45 caliber gun.

GEORGE

Sit down, agent Rossi! Don't try anything stupid or I will shoot you dead, right now! I will make you comfy while I unlock Henry's chains.

George handcuffed Dave's hands to the table, next he untied Henry's shackles and put them on Rossi's legs. David knew he was in deep trouble and was stuck with two sick,twisted and deranged psychopaths. The last thing Rossi remembered before blacking out was Henry punching him in the jaw and the face while spitting blood.

EMILY PRENTISS HOME-6:35 PM

Emily walked into the bathroom and turned on the faucet and was drawing a hot and foamy bath for herself. She walked into the kitchen and picked up her black cat Sergio and hugged him and poured herself a nice glass of red wine. Emily turned off the faucet and for the next half hour, enjoyed her bath. Afterwards, she put her white soft cotton robe on and refilled her glass. She walked into the living room and turned on the TV. Flicking through the channels until she came to the news report on CNN.

NEWS REPORTER ON TV

We bring you this breaking news! We are learning about an inmate and a security guard who are holding hostages at The State Penitentiary at Lee Prison. Hold on, yes- one of the hostages is dead. Yes, it is confirmed that Warden Patrick Stephenson has been killed. All we now know is that the only other hostage is a federal agent. Reporting live outside the state Prison, this is Charlie Peterson- KLMN- Channel 10 News.

Emily was stunned and her glass almost fell off the coffee table. Just then, her cell rang and she knew who it was; looking at the familiar number.

JAREAU

Emily, did you see the news on the TV, yet? Isn't that where Rossi was heading to see that scumbag Henry Grace, earlier in the evening?

PRENTISS

Yes, J.J.! Dave is at the prison and my gut is telling me that Grace had this all planned out for Rossi's visit.

J.J.

Alright, what can I do?

PRENTISS

Call the others and have everyone meet in the conference room in 20 minutes. We will come up with a plan to help the police. The main concern is to get Dave out of there "alive", understand?

J.J.

Ok,boss, understand! See you in 20 minutes.

INT. BAU Conference Room

25 minutes later, Lewis, Reid, Garcia, Prentiss, Alvez and J.J. - assembled in the conference room.

REID

Prentiss, what's going on and what is the plan? How are we going to get Dave out of there?

PRENTISS

I have talked to the police captain and metro, they are waiting for us. It is a joint task force between the police and the FBI. Alright, let's head out! Penelope , you're with me, ok?

GARCIA

Yes, mam! I just want Rossi back where he belongs, safe and sound.

PRENTISS

So do I, Garcia. So do I.

EXT. STATE PRISON IN VIRGINIA

20 minutes later, two black helicopters arrive outside the prison. Prentiss and the team meet Captain Jones and Detective Williams. For the next 15 minutes, they all go over the rescue plan and wait for the call. 10 minutes later, the phone rings and Prentiss picks it up.

PRENTISS

Hello Henry! What do you want? What are your demands?

HENRY GRACE

Prentiss, how nice to hear your voice. Congratulations in your promotion! Just hold on a second! Ok, I'll need one helicopter, one million dollars and a pardon from the Governor. Here's something to keep you motivated and honest, ok-agent!

All Prentiss heard on the phone was the familiar sound of : BANG-BANG-BANG!

(TO BE CONTINUED)


End file.
